battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter the Exit
Enter the Exit is the 10th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 41st episode of the overall BFDI Series. It was released on April 28, 2018. Plot Cold Open Cloudy is sad, and X asks why. Cloudy states that he misses Balloony, and if he was alive, then their team would've won the last episode. X interrupts, and says that he doesn't know how to recover people. X says that it's time for Cake At Stake, and everything is planned. He then trips over, and then whispers to Cloudy that he's safe. Cake At Stake X quickly informs the votes: Cloudy, Nickel, Woody, and Balloony are safe. X rewards them with strawberry cake made by Pin. Despite the fast-speed, no one on BEEP appears to be enthused. X goes on anyway, and announces that David is eliminated, who then makes an attempt to run away. X is then seen chasing David while the recommended characters look. X corners David near a cliff. Post Cake At Stake Match walks over to Bubble, but Bubble is not interested in her. She is then popped by a piece of the cake. This prompts a mini argument between Fanny and Match. Four's Return X tries to give the contest, but nobody can hear X over all the arguing. X repeats himself, before being interrupted by Clock yelling to bring back Four. The contestants try to bring four back in many different ways. Firey eventually uses a syringe to get liquid four out of Donut, leaving Donut possibly dead. Pin is encouraged to squirt liquid Four into the shape of Four because she had skill in making cake (as proven by the cake she made for cake at stake). She does it, and liquid Four is now regular Four. Four gives Pin a Gratitude Token for recovering them. With this, Clock informs Four of all the dead contestants and eliminated contestants to be recovered and taken away, to which Four finds Roboty in the same place he was in at Episode 2 and 6 and flying to space to retrieve Loser from Episode 7. Stinger Taco walks up to Bell, and tries to have a conversation with her. Bell thinks it is a trick and ignores her. Taco then says that she is trying to have a normal conversation with her, but Bell says she isn’t sorry, with Taco replying that she’d think she would know that by now. Bell then tells Taco she set a reputation for herself, but before Taco could argue, Bell says she doesn’t trust her anymore while Lollipop watches them. Votes 23516 votes were cast Credits * Created, Produced, and Directed by: ** Michael Huang ** Cary Huang ** Satomi Hinatsu * Written by: ** Cary Huang ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant * Storyboards, Visual Development, Layouts, and Backgrounds: ** Michael Huang ** Cary Huang * Character, Prop, and Location Design: ** Michael Huang ** Cary Huang ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant * Animation: ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant ** Caedmon Johnson ** Maroue Reus * Visual Effects: ** Michael Huang ** Maroue Reus * CGI Animation: Maroue Reus * Video Editing: Satomi Hinatsu * Sound Design and Editing: ** Amor Boretto ** Maroue Reus * Music: Michael Huang Voice Acting Coming soon! Goofs * In the "Battle for Nothing" intro, Barf Bag is significantly larger than she actually is, being taller than the likes of Spongy and Basketball. * While the contestants are going crazy over the disappearence of Four, Cake’s face is on the wrong side of his body. * At the end, Taco's legs are not connected to her body. * Bubble's limbs are grey at 1:37. * When Bracelety hands in her assignment, the corkboard containing her voting icon and letter are seen, spoiling the fact there is a rejoin. Continuity references * Yellow Face's belief that they were battling for nothing, along with the modified "Battle for Nothing" intro, is a reference to Yellow Face's same line back in Zeeky Boogy Doog. * Pin still had her Win Tokens from seasons prior. * Pin made the cake for Cake at Stake, and was called talented. This is a reference to Pin winning the cake baking challenge in Sweet Tooth. *Clock saying “watchers are wannabes” is a reference to BFDI 17 when he said “Watches are wannabes”. *Eraser saying “here’s the footage” is a reference to Match in BFB 8. *Four's "do do do do do do do" from X Finds Out His Value is heard in this episode. *Golf Ball's scream was from Take The Plunge Part 2. *Pencil's rejoining audition is a variation of her usual "So we can win the contest" chant, which she sang in ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', ''Reveal Novum'', Gardening Hero, and The Long-lost Yoyle City. *When Bottle hits Golf Ball with a club, an audible "Hey" from Cloudy and a window breaking can be heard which is a reference to This Episode Is About Basketball and Getting Teardrop To Talk where Coiny broke Cloudy's window twice. *Several characters retain changes to their appearance. **All BEEP members that are still in the game are still orange, besides Balloony (due to his recovery). ***Cloudy still has tape on him from Fortunate Ben. **Bomby is still half exploded from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **Tree is still stuck inside of Bottle from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. **Loser is still stuck inside the jawbreaker in space with Donut's diary from the same episode. **Woody still has his dent. *When Naily was recovered, Bomby said "Oh my gosh Naily!" just like he did in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *When Teardrop drew Four multiple times trying to recover him, it was a reference to BFB 4, where she did a really similar drawing as a entry for the contest. *Gelatin trying to make a Four-shaped fork to recover him is a reference to how much he used to play with forks before BFB 4. *When the contestants are arguing about how to bring back Four, the same sound heard when Coiny, Ice Cube, and Leafy were riding in their boat from BFDI 1b is heard. *The scream used when Golf Ball was hit by Bottle was the same one used when Snowball hit her in BFDI 1b. Trivia *This is the first time Eternal Algebra Class is shown on the show. * This is the first episode written by Cary Huang and Satomi Hinatsu but not Michael Huang. ** Because of this, Michael is the only main creator of BFB that didn’t write this episode. *This is Maroue Reus' first animation credit. **In addition, she also did CG work. *This episode confirms that eliminated contestants never die when they get sucked up by Four. **This also confirms that no one died in BFB 4 and BFB 6. *The Battle For Nothing BFB Intro didn't include dead contestants, eliminated contestants, and a host. (except for X in the very end) **However they include permanent changes such as Tree and Bottle. *This is the fifth time in a row a male contestant is eliminated since all of the remaining members in are male, (Leafy and Roboty were eliminated in earlier episodes). **This beats the streak of having 4 female contestants getting eliminated in a row. **It is also the second time in a row all the votes are over 1,000. ***This is the first time Cloudy received over 1,000 votes. ***This is the third time such has happened overall. *David is the second contestant to receive over 10,000 elimination votes. *This is the first double-digit episode since Crybaby! *This is the first episode of BFB where Pen and Book have no lines. *David is the third original (though late contender) character to leave the show, with Pencil and Leafy being the first two. **This is also the first time that an original contestant is eliminated since BFB 3. **He is the first original male to be eliminated. *This is the first time a team with six total members will be up for elimination. *This is the second time the top voted contestant has a 5-digit number of votes. *This is also the second time Cloudy has had the least amount of votes on team BEEP, or in any elimination. * This is the 3rd BFB episode to not be released at it's normal time. (11:00pm Pacific Time ) Other's are BFB 1 (~6:50pm) and BFB 2 (~12:30pm) *Excluding the joke Satomi vote option found in the Flash files of a previous episode, this is the first time where I is a voting option. **In a similar vein, this is the first episode since Getting Teardrop to Talk to have a unique voting screen. *This is the third time the voting screen is different. **The first being Getting Teardrop to Talk and the second was This Episode Is About Basketball, where the difference was it filled up the gap. *Several characters' voices were noticeably much higher pitched, such as Needle, Pillow, Match, and Lollipop. *Four teaching eliminated characters in Eternal Algebra Class explains why Four often freezes, staring blankly into space. Category:Episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes